I'm done with it
by Yoshiki Kaede
Summary: Something about inazuma Elven Go I guess...
1. Chapter 1

I'm done with it

1. The anger

"Everything is going worse and worse. The soccer isn't the soccer we used to play anymore!"

"So?" Masako didn't seem to be as angry as Junko, the girl who shouted. "You can't change anything."

"I will! and you can join me! Let's beat the fifth sector! With Yuka and Megumi!"

"Listen!" Masako stared at Junko "What do you think you can do? Asks our student to be a spy or something? Our soccer is gone! That's all!"

"So let's change it!"

"You're just as stupid as you're brother, Endou Junko" Masako left after she finished.

"You're as idiot as you're brother when he had the Alien stone, too." Junko shouted.

"Chatting time finished?"A white haired girl came from the way masako left.

"She's a jerk."

"I know." The girl signed.

"You'll join me. Right, Yuka?"

"Well, can I say no? You'll be bothering me for ever if I say that." Yuka smiled." Fumiko is the seed from the fifth sector. I'll ask her to help us."

"You're student is good~ Unlike my student..."

"Hey! You shouldn't be saying something bad about others when they're not beside you!" the voise appear from the window.

"I've told you million times do not come in by the window! See! This is my student! Yuka!"

"You're calling me or her?" Asked the younger Yuka, the student of Junko.

"...Nevermind."

"Good, I'm going to my bedroom. Bye~ Yuka-nee~"

"See you." Yuka, the old one looked happy" She's cute."

"She'll be cuter if she behaves calmer."

"You don't have the right to talk about 'calm', Junko."

"Lalala~ I can't hear you~"

"Okay okay. let's get back to our topic, soccer."

"What do I still need to say?" Smiled Junko

" Me, Endou Junko, will beat the fifth sector. I'm done with it!"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Heart lighted up

"What will onii-san do?" Masako asked Megumi.

The bedroom is dark, and Masako is sittting on her bed. Megumi standed beside her.

"I suppose he'll do what Junko's going to do." She replied.

Masako sighed " What a couple."

"Then how about asking Onii-san for help, Masako?"

Yuka opened the door and walked inside the room. The room suddenly lighted up.

Masako blushed " Sh..shut up..."

"Let's call him, okay?" Yuka took out her cell phone and call his twin brother.

"Hi, onii-san. Masako wants to find you."

"How suprising."The voice of Goenji appeared in the cell phone."But why?"

"Ask herself~" Yuka gave the phone to Masako.

"H...hi, Shuuya."

"Hi, Masako. What's wrong?"

"Uh...erm..."

"You can trust me, Masako."

Masako was shocked. Her eyes were as big as the...you know.

"Hello? Masako?" Goenji's voice appeared again.

Masako took a deep breath" I want to ask you what will you do to the fifth sector."

"It's easy, beat them."

"But it's not easy!"

"You are not that weak, are you?"

"I ..."

"Believe yourself, and I'll protect you."

"SHUT UP!" Masako suddely shouted" Who do you think you are? You are Goenji Shuuya, not my mother or what! Protect me? I can do it by myself!"

"You finally sounds like yourself."

"...huh?"

"The girl almost cried isn't you. You are brave and strong. You never give up and you seldom fail and never lose. Am I right? "

Masako didn't answer him, but she smiled.

"By the way, I have the right to protect you, because we're couple."

"We are not couple, idiot." Masako replied, happily.

"Well, how about let's just say I love you?"

"Shut up." Masako dropped her tears...the tears of happiness

Yuka and Megumi walked out the room.

"Done?" Junko walked to them

"Yeah~ Done!"megumi laughed " Goenji is magical you know."

"It's the only way." yuka smiled.

"She turned back to the Masako we know, right? That jerk is absoulutly not her."

"Sure."

"Aw, they are soooo sweet. "Megumi said "I'm calling Hiroto later."

"Sweet? Masako and Goenji?" Junko stared at Yuka.

"What do you think? Masako's bedroom is fulled of pink hearts now." Yuka shrugged

"..."

"Don't give me that face, Junko. "

You lighed up her heart, onii-san. Yuka thought, with smile on her face. You made me want to call Yuuto, too.

"Anyone! Help! Yuka is smiling like an idiot who fall in love!" Junko screamed.

"Oh, well. Who won't fall in love, Junko? You look like her whenever you meet Kazemaru." Megumi took out a candy and eat it.

"NO~~~~~~~~"

(Auther: This story is rediculous...)


	3. Chapter 3

3. Gorgive

How's the feeling of being betrayed by your lover? Masako didn't know.

Her phone rang again, but she didn't want to answer it.

She knew who was calling.

Her friends, her family, and him, of course.

Masako doesn't like to explain, and she didn't like others to explain, either.

She sat up from her bed. She felt her head dizzy. Maybe a cup f tea would make me better, she thought.

Suddenly, someone broke the window of her bedroom and jumped inside with a loud voice.

"Junko," Masako was trying to control her mood, "how many times should I tell you. DO NOT COME INTO MY HOUSE FROM MY WINDOW!"

"It's not me who broke the window I and Megumi and Yuka are playing ball and Yuka threw it too hard and…..I'm sorry."

"Erg…" Masako stared at her best friend who she hasn't communicated for a month. "Fine," she rolled her eyes. "I'll open the door and let them in."

She walked to the door and opened it. Masako suddenly freaked out and tried to close the door, but it was too late. The person who was standing there stopped her from closing the door.

"Shuuya…"

"Haven't seen you for a long time." Goenji tried to hug Masako, but she escaped from his arms.

"You're still angry? You know why I was in the fifth sector." He sighed.

"I'm not angry with that." Masako felt her eyes are getting wet. "What I 'm angry is why you don't tell me you're in it."

"I thought I shouldn't tell you. That gives you pressure."

"No," Masako interrupted, "That means you don't trust me. If you really love me, as you say, you should share your problems with me."

Goenji was shocked for a moment but then came back. "Maybe you're right." He hugged Masako from the back, "Please forgive me, okay?"

Masako lowed her head. Her bangs covered her face.

It was a long silence. After that, Masako spoke with a very low voice.

"You're cunning… But I like you."

Author: Let's hope next chapter is the last one for this…. Whew, I'm really NOT good in romance…


End file.
